An Unexpected Twist of What The Heck Happened!
by charmanderpika
Summary: Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, is coming home after losing the Kalos League. He finds out that his house has burned down and all his friends and family are dead. He is devastated and goes to Mt. Silver to train. What he will soon find will change his life forever...
1. Forever in my Heart

_**A/N**_

_This whole book is gonna be in Ash's or his Pokemon's point of view. This is also my first book. Comment if something's wrong. _

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot**

_**The plane ride from Kalos**_

**Ash's POV**

"Hey buddy, we finally made it!" I said.

"Yeah we finally made it!" Pikachu exclaimed. Since I was so close to my Pokemon, I could understand what they were saying.

"I wonder what my mom is gonna mak-" I paused, listening to the announcement.

_I'm sorry to say this but, we just got news saying that Brock Kalamary, Misty Waterflower, Delia Ketchum, Dawn Berlitz, Iris Dragen, Cilan Cook, May and Max Cambell, and Tracy Sketchit have all died in a mysterious fire at the Ketchums' house. I'm sorry to all those close to them. Let's all have a moment of silence to remember these people._ I didn't know what to say. My friends and family have all died except for the Oaks, my rivals, and my Pokemon. I just picked up Pikachu the moment they touched down and ran to the Oaks' lab. Once arrived, I told them what had happened. They all had tears in their eyes when I finished.

"Excuse me Professor Oak, but do you have a way for me to get all my Pokemon at once?" I asked. "Yeah A-Ash, m-m-my b-boy." Prof. Oak said, still sniffling. He came back looking better with a weird watch looking thing. It had a black and blue covering and a button on top in a design of a pokeball. There were two other buttons on the side, one red and the other green. He pressed the pokeball and a hologram of a screen came out. I started to lean in amazed.

"This is a _Pokewatch_, a piece of work that can carry unlimited Pokemon and has data on every known Pokemon. Press the pokeball button and a screen pops up that can be used to pick out the Pokemon your calling out or recalling back. It can also work as a phone. The green button is to call out Pokemon and the red button is to recall them back." Prof. Oak explained. He handed me the Pokewatch.

"Oh Professor Oak I have 2 questions. 1) Why were all my friends in my house? 2) Do you have any ketchup? Pikachu would love some, right buddy?" _Pika Pi!_ ("Hell yeah!")Pikachu said. "Well they all came to your house to congratulate you. Also, I do have ketchup for you Pikachu." Oak said. ***A/N: I have to make pokemon noises as other people hear them, but only when other people are around.***

I started walking towards the lab with Pikachu on his shoulder happily sucking on ketchup. Then I put Pikachu down on the bench and started running away when I heard them... Tauros, all 30 of them. I came back to Pikachu with a few bruises and saw a Bulbasaur breaking up a fight between two Oddish.

**Pokemons' POV**

"Hey, Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled. "Hey, over here!" Pikachu screamed. Bulbasaur saw them and immediately went over to them and tackled them to the ground. "I'm glad to see you again Ash." Bulbasaur said. Bulbasaur then fired a solar beam in the air and we all came rushing at him. "Ash! Ash! I missed you _soo_ much!" Bayleef said as she tackled him. "Bayleef, he's not your type." Quilava said. Everybody sniggered. "I don't care. Besides I don't love him like that. I just missed him." Bayleef said.

"Okay guys, I want you all to meet my new friends from Kalos." Ash said. He toke out Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noivern's pokeballs. They made a defensive triangle around me. "Guys stop. You don't need to attack." Ash said. "You sure daddy?" Noivern asked. Everyone laughed. "Yeah Noivern, there my other friends." Ash explained.

Our trainer and best friend then told all of us what had happened and after that we had seen him on his knees crying silently. All of us felt quite sad ourselves but thought that he had it worse. He had known all of them and his mother while we knew only about 3 of them each. We all looked at each other and nodded. We knew what to do.

Sceptile and Krokodile picked Ash up and threw him into the lake. "Pfft. WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Ash asked. "We all wanted to make you feel better, so we threw you into the lake as a distraction. Did it work?" We all asked. "No." We all looked sad. "No, because it worked like a charm!" We all laughed. "Guys I'm gonna get Charizard from the Charicific Valley and then we'll get stronger at . You guys good with that?" "Yeah!" We said in excitement and many paws, claws, and hands went up. "Stronger, TOGETHER!" We all shouted.

**Ash's POV**

I asked Prof. Oak for the phone and he said it was okay. I dialed the number Liza gave me and waited. She finally picked up. "Hey Ash, wassup?" Liza asked. "Badly because my fr-friends and m-om a-are all d-d-dead." I said stuttering. "I'm so sorry Ash, I shouldn't have asked." Liza apologized. "It's okay, you didn't know. Anyway though, where is Charizard?" Ash questioned. "Training with the strongest Charizard here. Wait correction, he beat the strongest Charizard here." Liza said unfazed though I was. "Here comes Charizard now." Liza informed. _Char Zard Char Charizard_ ("Hey Ash, What you want?") Charizard asked. "I'll leave now, bye." Liza said.

"I want you to come with me to so we can train and be the best team so we can finally be a Pokemon master" I replied. "I want to remember my friends and mother in that way."Charizard was confused as to why I said remembered. "It's because they died in a fire." I explained, knowing that crying won't help anything. "No wonder. Be there in 45 mins." Charizard said. _**FYI: If you hadn't figured it out yet, Ash is Ash Ketchum. Some people are slow understanding.**_

As I waited, I heard a cry. I rushed over to the source and I saw Team Rocket abusing a purple dratini. _Dra Dratini _("Help m-me!") Dratini cried out. I rushed over and ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt. _Pika CHUUUU _("Eat thunder!") Pikachu said. They ran away crying. Dratini then asked Ash to be it's pokemon. "Of Course!"


	2. A New Beginning

_**A/N**_

_I'm also gonna have a poke-question every chapter starting now. What pokemon was Ash gonna pick as a starter? What was his second and third choice too?_

_**On Mt. Silver**_

**?'s POV**

_Everyone says it's to cold up here but I barely feel it. All I feel is the comfort of home and love. My new family is here and that is all I could ever ask for. I remember that da-_ "Hey Ash, whatcha doin?" Eve, my Eevee, asked. "Really Eve? I was just making a cool prologue to myself." I pouted.

_** BOOM**_

_** CRACK**_

_** BLAM**_

_** POW**_

_** "OWWW!"**_

"What in the world is going on here?!" l exclaimed. I quickly hurried inside our house that we built and saw Gary and umbreon breaking up a fight between the Rocket Trio. "Give me back my torchic **(A/N chicken)**-noodle soup Meowth!" "Never! James, let's go!" "If you guys don't stop fighting I'll ask Ash to take away his cooking for a week!" "Oh no! Ash is here! Let's hope he didn't see us fighting! I LOVE his cooking!"

"I heard everything Team Gods (Good of da society), and no I won't take away my cooking for a week-" "Whew" "I'll be taking it away for a day." I declared. "Aww man I love your cooking. How did you even learn how to cook that good?" "Practice, Practice, and Patience. ***A/N Who thought I was gonna say practice again? ;P* **Also, how was I supposed to live if I can't make food to eat? Or for my pokemon? No less you four- "_Wob buffet"_ "-five."

I then started making wishiwashi **(A/N Tuna)** casserole and made some PB&J sandwiches while the humans were watching, How to Train Your Dragonite and the Pokemon were watching, Kung fu Pancham. "Lunch is ready!" While T.G aka Team Gods, were eating PB&J, I made home styled pokechow for all of the pokemon. I let out a shrill whistle and all the pokemon lined up, eager to eat my delicious food. Me and Gary finally ate our food and while all this was happening all I could think was this; _my life ain't perfect but I wouldn't trade it for nuttin. For I have my family beside me. And I wouldn't want it any other way._


	3. Πέρσι Τζάκσον έρχεται στην πόλη (Greek)

_A/N_

_The correct answer is 1. Squirtle 2. Bulbasaur 3. Charmander! (Charmanders and their evos are the best). I'm sorry for the long update, I got *shudder shudder* school *shivers*. Also their might be a special surprise guest today! Woohoo! On to the story!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**_

* * *

**Under the Sea**

**Poseidon's POV**

I was just listening to my wife rambling while wondering how to grill fish, when all of a sudden a gigantic Cyclops came and gobbled the whole kingdom, even me, and left saying happily ever after. Then I bust out some taekwondo inside his stomach, and my son Percy came, said heya pops, left me just standing there stupidly, and started blueing my whole body while I was frozen and my family was just standing on the sidelines with all my royal subjects. Then the fish started roasting me to thaw me out. That's the story of why I was wondering how to grill fish (trident over a grill with greek fire maybe?).

A/N That's the end of the story hope you like it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_A/N Sorry couldn't resist. It's not the real story. It should've given you a hint if you didn't bother translating the title. Onto the REAL story!  
_

* * *

**Mt. Silver**

**Ash's Pov**

I was training with Sans(undertale any1?), my ditto who's in cubone forme, when we all suddenly tensed. I heard a distinct caw, when I looked up I saw... the sky. **(JK) **I saw a Pelipper and on that Pelipper I saw... the old lady who swallowed a fly. **(JK, I'mma stop now) **Srry, it was actually no one other than...** (drum roll starts playing)**, PERCY JACKSON! "Hey!," I said "what're you doing here?" "Well..."

* * *

_A/N_

_Sorry guys for the cliffie, but I wanted to try something new. I hope you love the story!_

_Poké Question: What was the name of Charmander's original trainer?_


End file.
